Generally, a semiconductor device is fabricated by disposing interconnections and a plug on a semiconductor substrate. The plug may be disposed between the interconnections, and thus can be in contact with the semiconductor substrate. In this case, the plug may be formed on the semiconductor substrate to be electrically insulated from the interconnections. However, in the semiconductor device, a distance between the interconnections may gradually decrease according to a decrease in design rules. In the semiconductor device, a distance between the interconnections and the plug may also gradually decrease according to the decrease in the design rule.
The plug may have a high probability of being in contact with the interconnections through the decrease in the design rule of the semiconductor device. To reduce the probability of the contact between the plug and the interconnections, the interconnections may have a complicated configuration on the periphery of the plug. Due to the complicated configuration of the interconnections, the interconnections may have a poor process margin with the plug during performance of a semiconductor fabrication process. Accordingly, the plug and the interconnections may degrade electrical characteristics of the semiconductor device.
The semiconductor device may be installed in a semiconductor module and/or a processor-based system. The semiconductor module and/or the processor-based system may have a poor electrical characteristic due to the semiconductor device.